


born to run

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, World Travel, Yaku Swearing in French, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, sidepairing Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Kenma always thought he’d be content just by staying in Tokyo. Traveling is too much of a hassle—packing, waiting for hours at the airport, dealing with strangers, finding his way around new places.But then he met Hinata.(Or: Maybe the right company was all Kenma needed to make everything better.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 24
Kudos: 385
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	born to run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa Gift for [@K3NH1NAS](https://twitter.com/K3NH1NAS) on Twitter!! I hope you'll enjoy this! <3 <3  
> Set after the current arc, so beware of spoilers!  
> Thanks [Nostra](https://twitter.com/acidulication) for helping me with Yaku's French!! And as always, thanks [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading, you're the best!!

“Have you seen my toothbrush?” Hinata asks, peeking his head out from the bathroom.

“By the kitchen sink,” Kenma replies without looking up from his game.

They’re leaving for the airport in an hour, yet they’re still packing. Well, Hinata’s packing. Kenma’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, eyes fixed on his screen and fingers expertly tapping at the controllers. He has an entire hour to relax because he packed the night before, as he always does. Not that he needs much—his laptop, charger, at least one handheld console and a few changes of clothes. Hinata, on the other hand, for some reason always feels the need to overpack. Even when it’s just a three-day trip, he’ll take enough clothes for a whole week, and then don’t use even a third of it.

“And my charger?” Hinata comes back, throwing his toothbrush into his open suitcase. That’s the main reason why he never finds anything inside it, but Kenma already knows it’s pointless to mention it.

“The laundry room.”

And there Hinata goes again, bouncing through their living room. Kenma smiles when a silly song about packing and missing socks reaches his ears. He loves that song. He loves all of Hinata’s songs, even when most of them don’t even make any sense.

“And my—?”

“By the kotatsu,” Kenma says before he even gets to finish his question.

Hinata doesn’t seem surprised in the slightest, he just laughs and goes back to his song. After years of the same routine, it became second nature to keep track of where Hinata leaves his stuff. It’s less bothersome than running around the house at the last minute trying to find everything.

“What would I do without you?” Hinata smiles, wallet in hand, as he plops down next to him.

“Lose our flight, probably,” Kenma scoffs, unable to stop his smile from growing when Hinata laughs again and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Kenma always thought he’d be content just by staying in Tokyo. Traveling is too much of a hassle—packing, waiting for hours at the airport, dealing with strangers, finding his way around new places.

But then he met Hinata.

Hinata, who made his walls crumble with a smile and knocked them down with a kiss. So Kenma found himself traveling all the way to Miyagi every other weekend, or hosting Hinata when he was too busy with school and had to stay home.

He thought that once they both graduated, maybe they wouldn’t have to travel so much. They could settle somewhere, he didn’t really care where, as long as they were together. But Hinata had never really understood the concept of staying still. It just wasn’t in him to settle, he had to keep moving and improving, testing himself against every challenge he could find.

So, again, he found himself traveling. This time, to the other side of the world. To the land of summer and the smell of sunscreen and sand in his shoes. To the land of kisses by the seashore when the sun was down but he could still feel its warmth on his skin.

Even after Hinata returned from Brazil, the moving never stopped. They might have settled in Kenma’s big house, but only temporarily. As Hinata kept going away for matches with the Black Jackals first and the national team later, so did Kenma.

Packing his streaming equipment was still a hassle. But waiting for hours at the airport meant more time to listen to Hinata excitedly talk about wherever it was they were traveling to this time. Dealing with strangers became Hinata’s responsibility, while Kenma took care of the logistics. Finding his way around new places? That turned out to be his favorite part.

Getting lost in the streets of an unknown city wasn’t as stressful when Hinata immediately turned it into an adventure. He always managed to find something new to try, to see, to do. Whether it was strange local foods, some attraction or even watching a movie in a language neither of them understood, everything was better with Hinata by his side.

His followers seemed to feel the same—ever since Kenma had started a series of videos for all their travel shenanigans, his fanbase had doubled. Everyone seemed invested in Kenma’s quest to find the best apple pie in the world, his half-hearted complaints when Hinata dragged him to yet another endless walk through the city, or their made-up dialogue to whatever movie they were watching.

Not even ten minutes after posting a new video, his comments section would immediately be filled with screencaps—most of them of Hinata’s enthusiastic reactions to everything he saw and Kenma smiling fondly at him. Kenma would never admit that he had an entire folder of them on his phone, nor that it was the main reason why he woke him up as soon as they could see land from the plane.

“Shouyou?” Kenma whispers, gently nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder. After spending half their flight talking non-stop about all the things he wanted to do in Paris, he had finally fallen asleep. “I think we’re almost there.”

Hinata blinks a few times, confusion written all over his face. There’s a dry trail of drool on his chin, his hair looks even messier than usual, and he’s mumbling nonsense while rubbing one of his eyes. _Just-woken-up-Hinata_ is one of his favorite Hinatas, almost too adorable for his heart to handle.

It doesn’t take him long to fully wake up, though. It never does. A couple of minutes is all it takes for the series of ‘ _fwaaah_ ’ and ‘ _woooh_ ’ to start as he points at everything he can see from the window of their plane. No matter how many times they have done this already, Hinata’s enthusiasm never seems to diminish.

“Are you excited to see Kuroo again?” Hinata turns to him as a voice over the speakers announces they’re about to land.

“I guess,” Kenma shrugs. He is, really, but he can’t risk being caught by Hinata’s phone as he records everything around them. Kuroo would never shut up about it.

“Do you think he’ll take us to the Eiffel Tower?”

“If he doesn’t, then Yaku will,” he promises. “And Kuro would follow him anywhere, so I guess it still counts.”

If he knows Kuroo as well as he thinks—and he’s certain he does—he already has a full itinerary planned for the week. It will probably end up being like their week in Italy, where Bokuto dragged them everywhere, stating the most random facts about the city. Facts that were all, apparently, wrong, given how Akaashi kept correcting him. As exhausting as that trip had been for Kenma, Hinata had had the time of his life and it had been one of their most popular videos.

Maybe this trip won’t be so bad if they manage to survive whatever plans Kuroo has in store for them.

As soon as they’re past the gates, they’re greeted by the vision of Kuroo holding a _Kodzuken_ sign and a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Yaku’s standing at enough distance to have plausible deniability about knowing him. Kenma can’t really blame him; why does Kuroo always have to be so extra?

Kuroo lets go of the sign once they’re close enough, opening his arms in silent invitation. Kenma groans and moves closer, enough to be in range. Just because he’s willing to accept Kuroo’s sappiness doesn’t mean he has to take the first step. Used to his antics after years of dealing with them, Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind.

“It’s good to see you, Kenma,” he says as he closes the distance between them and envelopes him in a hug that doesn’t feel half as bad as Kenma pretends it is. 

Hiding a smile against Kuroo’s chest, Kenma wraps his arms around his waist. Going from neighbors to having ten thousand kilometers between them hasn’t been easy on either of them, so he might as well indulge some of his clinginess. It isn’t like he hasn’t missed it, anyway.

Greetings out of the way, they follow Kuroo and Yaku to their car. Kenma sends a silent thanks to the heavens when he sees Yaku’s going to be the one driving. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Kuroo, he’s a careful driver. But that’s the thing: he’s _too_ careful, too slow, taking forever to get anywhere, to the point it makes everyone around him crazy. He’s never seen Yaku driving, but it can’t be that bad, right?

Not ten minutes into their ride, Kenma regrets his relief. Even Bokuto seems like a good driver in comparison to Yaku. Kenma appears to be the only one fearing for his life, though, clinging from his seatbelt as they speed through the highway. Hinata’s having the time of his life filming, and Kuroo has his whole body turned toward them so he can face them.

“So,” he starts, sending a wink to Hinata’s camera, “where would you guys like to go first?”

“Sleep.” “Everywhere!” Kenma and Hinata reply at the same time.

“We could grab some lunch and then take them to the Catacombs,” Kuroo suggests.

“We’re not taking them to the Catacombs,” Yaku replies almost immediately, as if they’d had this conversation already. “Do you wanna traumatize Hinata?”

“It isn’t so bad!” Kuroo argues. “And it would look cool in Kenma’s videos!”

“It’s literally an underground tunnel filled with human bones.”

“Your point being?”

“Have you ever watched a horror movie with Shouyou?” Kenma interjects.

“No?” Kuroo shrugs.

“You guys remember I’m still here, right?” Hinata pouts, but his complaint is ignored as everyone holds on for dear life when Yaku turns on a corner without even slowing down.

“We’re going to—putain!” Whatever Yaku was about to say is interrupted by a car honking at them. Yaku honks back, yelling through the window, “Va te faire foutre!”

“Uh, yeah… That’s something we learned recently,” Kuroo chuckles after a minute of awkward silence. “Yakkun’s an angry driver.”

As Hinata bursts into laughter and proudly announces he got that on camera, Kenma can already picture what’s gonna happen: he’s going to ask Yaku to teach him how to curse in French, just like he did in Germany when they visited Kageyama. Even though Kageyama had refused—”listening to your nonsense in one language is more than enough”—, Tsukishima had been happy to help, if only because he knew it would annoy his boyfriend.

Kenma has never really understood why it is that Hinata finds it so funny when he doesn’t even swear on the regular, but he’s not going to complain if it makes him laugh. He’d do anything for that bubbly laugh, even if that includes putting up with Oikawa’s rants during most of their trip to Argentina after Iwaizumi spent an entire afternoon teaching Hinata new ways to turn his name into an insult, or struggling to keep up the pace with Noya and Hinata’s over-excitement as they ran through to streets of Barcelona.

Just as Kenma expected, Kuroo had planned their visit to the minute, leaving them no time to rest. By the time he’s finally able to fall face-first into bed his legs hurt, his feet feel heavy and his mind can barely form a coherent thought other than ‘I wanna go home’. But as he looks to his side and sees Hinata lying next to him, happily humming while going through the footage and pictures from their day, he remembers why it is that he enjoys traveling so much.

All it takes is for him to roll to his side to get Hinata’s attention—soon enough the phone’s forgotten somewhere between the sheets and Hinata’s crashing against his chest, making him fall down on his back. Hinata laughs and _oh_ , how Kenma loves that sound, almost as much as the smile that warms his heart as Hinata lifts himself up just enough to press a kiss to his lips.

He might be far away from their house in Tokyo, but he’s home—it’s right there between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!


End file.
